


Last Words

by Fangirl_exe_is_gone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_exe_is_gone/pseuds/Fangirl_exe_is_gone
Summary: Quick Drabble from my Instagram- https://www.instagram.com/fangirl.exe.is.gone/





	Last Words

"Keith- KEITH!" Lance screeched over the com as he watched the red lion hurling towards the galra ship, inevitably going to crash to it. Heart beating out of this chest, sweat dripping from every pore on his face,

"You can't, can't do this.." Lance choked out between sobs.

"You can leave- can't leave me alone...." He finished before crumbling even more. He could barely hear the other paladins yelling at Keith over the com, but he knew that they couldn't change his mind and that he wasn't listening to them. But lance, he was listening to lance alright.

"Lance- I- I'm so sorry, you know am.," Keith replied, crying himself at this point. Lance had never heard this much emotion in the raven haired boys voice, and it all but broke Lance inside.

"I know, I know, just... Keith I....." Lance was hiccuping, and it was becoming increasingly harder to speak. He never thought that this would happen..... could happen..... 

"I love you...." Keith whispered through the com, soft but firm, knowing that were the last words he would utter.

"I love you too...... KEITH! NO!" Lance screamed hysterically as the ship in front of his exploded, along with the red lion and it's paladin. Lance was in hysterics, sobbing, yelling, in total shock. What was happening? No, no, this wasn't happening. He couldn't believe it, this wasn't possible. Keith wasn't gone, no. He was just not talking cause he was Keith, not because..... No. Lances crying got harder until... it stopped. A small blip on his com, signaling the red lion's transmitter coming back online.


End file.
